


Michael's Angel

by caffeinefree



Series: Ways to Kill a Squip [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody Lives, Other, bmc, this was supposed to be way different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinefree/pseuds/caffeinefree
Summary: **** indicates the squip saying somethingPLEASE ANSWER THIS FORM! It helps me with my writing! https://goo.gl/forms/1niCb9H4MzZruZpt2follow me ontumblr: kath-noir





	Michael's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **** indicates the squip saying something 
> 
> PLEASE ANSWER THIS FORM! It helps me with my writing! https://goo.gl/forms/1niCb9H4MzZruZpt2
> 
> follow me on  
> tumblr: kath-noir

Shortly after realizing his best friend really is gone. Michael couldn't handle it. He was so ready to end it all. Fueled by anger Michael turned the water on. 

Jeremy happened to be right under the bathroom and heard the water running. Connecting the dots, based on everything he saw: Michael running upstairs, even if he had no one to kiss: ***that looser***. Not seeing Michael ever leave. Jeremy ran upstairs. ***What are you doing? Go hook up with those hot girls. JEREMY!*** The Squip yelled at Jeremy. Jeremy refused the Squip’s wishes to help his friend. 

Banging on the door, Jeremy insisted that he be let in. Eventually, he called out Michaels name, insisting he will let in. 

Michael was too hurt to let Jeremy help him. Michael knew Jeremy was only at the door because he thought Michael was going to kill himself. Michael knew that the situation would be different if he wasn't on the verge of suicide. 

Jeremy was also on the same train of thought: thinking that Michael knew he probably wouldn't be here if he wasn't commuting suicide. ***I hope you weren't planning on apologizing to that loser. All he got for you was nothing. Kid can't even beat level nine.***

Jeremy was ready to bust down that door. So he did. 

Michael, seeing Jeremy started crying even more. He was so ready to spray some green Mountain Dew on Jeremy to make the Squip get Jeremy to leave.  
He didn't. 

Michael stepped over to Jeremy and let Jeremy drain the water.  
Michael didn't say anything to Jeremy but started crying.

It was in that moment where Jeremy thought “fuck popularity. I need my friend. I already do more than survive.  
***Porn isn't surviving. Friends mean nothing. What you need is a reality check.***  
And with that final say from the SQUIP Jeremy knew that he had to chug some Red Mountain Dew. That Mountain Dew was Michael. Friendship is another cure to the SQUIP. Grabbing Michael by the hand, Jeremy raced out of the house and sprinted to Michaels basement. It was time for some Apocalypse of the Dead- Level Nine.


End file.
